cheating exes and getting even
by pixiesam
Summary: Max breaks up with Mac...Mac has decided to not be Ms nice girl and enlist everyone to get even and turn his world upside down...unbeta'd mistakes are my own! enjoy...on hold not sure when i will finish...hard drive died...so npo computer! so sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Mortal Combat Revenge Style**

Mac just looked at Max.

He said again "Mac you know we don't work any more, I'm tired of trying to make you happy."

"You do make me happy, why would you say that you don't make me happy?" looking into his eyes for an answer

"I see it in you eyes, its like you want to be happy but you aren't, and there's something else…" he stops. He didn't want to tell her the real reason, he had been cheating on her. He thought it would be easier for him if she was the reason they were breaking up.

"Well what the hell else do you have to tell me?" She yelled feeling her anger rising, she had thought that something was off between them for the last couple of weeks and of course with Veronica Mars as a friend she knew what the tell tale signs of cheating were and they were there. She looked at him with her face showing the rage building. He could tell she knew, that she was waiting for him to confirm.

"Mac, I um...there's something I have to tell you"

"well no shit, spit it out already, I have a class in ten minutes!" her voice was cold

"umicheated"

"what?"

"I cheated...on you"

"with who?... wait I don't want to know, I gotta go...oh and max just so were clear 'we'(gesturing to herself and him) are done...and you are going to be in a whole world of hurt, because I am tired of assholes hurting me" she said with a clear calm even voice that was filled with ice "oh and Max...don't worry it will hurt you a lot more then it will me" with that she walked out of his apartment.

once she was in her car she reached into her purse and dug around for her phone. dialing the phone she waited for someone to pick up.

"hey Mac-attack, what's going on?" veronica asked when she answers her phone.

"you want to disperse some revenge and make someone's life a living hell?" Mac asks.

"ohh who's on the hit list?" veronica questions.

"Max" Mac replied coldly

"Mac what happened?" veronica asks with concern in her voice, she knows from Macs tone they broke up.

"I'm blowing off my class and I will meet you, where are you?" Mac says even and monotone that tells veronica that Macs coming to find her whether she's wants to meet up or not

"umm..." Try's to stall and get her to change her mind, just then Logan starts laughing at something on the TV. .

"your at lagans" Mac asked not really as a question more like a statement she wanted confirmed

"you have been around me to long" veronica chuckles

"well get your pants back on and make sure Logan has his on too, he can help, what do you say pinky want to help me take over his world, and then crush it?" Mac says and veronica can almost see an evil grin on Macs face through the phone.

"Mac, if you weren't a girl and my friend I would totally marry you, your on you know how I can't resist vigilantly justice!" veronica almost squealed

With that they hung up the phones.

Veronica turn to Logan. " pants on playboy Macs on her way and she's a women scorn"

"what happened" he asked as him and veronica dressed in her in a pair of his boxers and a tee shirt and he put on a pair of sweat pants and a tee-shirt as well

"she didn't say but she is set on making Max pay big time" she said walking into the living room of his suite at the grand.

"ohhh I love a good afternoon drama" said clapping his hands together

"its going to be I believe her exact words were 'what do you say pinky want to help me take over his world, and then crush it' so it's going to have fireworks and there will be flames" she said giggling herself

"I don't think I have ever heard Mac talk like that, if she wasn't your friend and we weren't together I might find that kind of sexy" as soon as that sentence was finished he wished he hadn't said it, but she surprised him with a smirk and laughing said

"I know I'm seriously considering leaving you for her"

"not funny, but that would be hotter then what I said"

there's a knock on the door and she goes to answer it

"hey Mac what happened?" veronica questioned

as she started to explain what happened dick walked out of his room leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed his chest and listening to her

"ohhh he tired to tell me that I wasn't happy no matter how hard he tried to make me, but that was all fucking bullshit he was trying to make himself feel better because he could keep his cock in his pants and was fucking someone else, so now I'm pissed and I'm going to have some fun and fuck his whole world up, I'm talking running home to mommy tail between his legs, got nothing left paying...maybe I could put him on the F.B.I. most wanted list and call in and anonymous tip...hummmm" said voice raising with each word

"whoa wait before you commit felonies there Mac-attack" veronica said

"ohh come on veronica how funny would it be to sit across the street and watch that raid?" she replied openly laughing at the thought of the two of them sitting on the other side of the street in lawn chairs and eating popcorn watching max's house get raided

"ok where's Mac and what have you done with her?" Logan asked " cuz this Mac is seriously scary"

"no shiz, remind me not to piss you off any more" dick finally spoke, which earn him a glare from Mac as she realized he heard the whole story then her glare turned into and evil smirk

"hey dick, you want to stay on my good side?" Mac questioned him with a angered voice

"ummm...yeah" he look kind of wary of were this was going

"good you get to help me, who else is in because we can have fun with this" she said starting out with an even voice and ending in a slight giggle

"ok well I'm in and since Logan wants to keep my company he's in to, you think we'll need more people?" Veronica said

"ok well now we've got the players lets figure this game out" Mac said smiling

"ohh I love games what are we playing 'life' or shoots and ladders" veronica said almost giddyMac look around the room with a smile crossed her face and said "mortal combat revenge style"Veronica, Logan and Dick looked at her and wide grins appeared on there faces Logan spoke first

"well this looks like it going to be fun"

veronica was next "yeah I love a good strategy meeting"

"I'm ordering food, and I think this unholy alliance should start with a toast" dick said as he went to the bar and poured shots for everyone. They all went over and got their shots, raised the shots and clicked them together

"here's to stupid exes and getting even and over with a nice bang!"

Mac stated they all drank their shots quickly. Logan Veronica and dick looking at each other trying to figure out what she had meant by 'getting even and over with a nice bang'. Mac just smirked.

"I think that was a good idea, huh who would of though you would have had and idea let alone a good one...you know it might get lonely" Mac said with a smirk

"what might get lonely" dick asked Mac then realizing that she just insulted him

"your idea, you know you don't tend to think so its going to get lonely" Mac replied with a giggle as Logan and veronica who had been holding in there laughter finally let it out

"not cool Mackie, here I am trying to be nice and shit and you got to start picking on me" dick pouted

"awww did I hurt your feelings?" she asked with and innocent look on her face.

Logan and veronica went into lagans room to get dressed in street clothsdicks pout turned into a devious smile and he replied

"yes you did, you know I got something you can kiss to make it all better" then looks down towards his pants

"touché" Mac stated as she burst into a laugh then got a devious grin of her own on her face as walks toward him, she stops right next to him and standing on her toes to whisper in his ear right as he starts to take a drink of his beer he just opened

"I'm not that great at kissing I'm way better at sucking, but since you only want a kiss I guess its your loss"

as she is whispering in his ear Logan and Veronica come out of his room they see the exchange between them mainly focusing on dick as his eyed are getting bigger as Mac is whispering something to him and as she is finishing saying what ever she said dick is spitting beer and blushing. she is laughing so hard she is doubling over and falling on the floor

" what's going on I feel like I missed something" Logan asked as he looks at veronica and she stare at himand says

" I think we did but I'm almost afraid to ask what she said because it has to be bad, she made dick blush"

"not even funny to joke about things like that gw" dick said pouting again

"its not? I thought it was cuz I'm still laughing" Mac replied still chuckling

"ok now I know I missed something what's so funny Mac?" Logan asked with a smirk of his own

"nothing really just dick..."Mac answers, which cause a laugh again from her as well as Dick at the innuendo

"ok-ay, I don't think there going to tell us" veronica said

"nope" was all Mac said then looked at dirk as he nodded agreeing with her

"well I'm ordering Chinese, everyone want the normal?" Logan asked everyone nodded

"okay while we wait lets get this show on the road, so how are we getting that toad back" veronica looked at Mac and asked.

They all sat down on the couches, Logan and veronica curled up together on one couch and Mac and Dick sitting on the other couch with as much room between them as they could make.

Mac started "well we have to hit him where it hurts first his money, we need to make his 'business suffer', but that going to be hard."

"what if you hack his computer and copy all his files then we could find his 'client list' and then leak it to the whole school" dick thought out loud " then no one will want to buy any papers from him in fear of getting caught"

"holy shit" Mac yelled

"what, what's wrong?" veronica asked

"dick just had another good idea, I think the worlds going to end soon!" Mac said laughing.

Veronica and Logan joined her laughing as well.

Dick on the other hand was getting annoyed "yeah keep laughing and see how much I help" he said as he got up to answer the door and pay for the food.

"is little dickie going to pout again?" Mac said in a voice you would use to talk to a young child.

"first off there is nothing little about 'dickie' and second suck it gw!" dick replied looking at Mac

This caused everyone to laugh harder then they were and Mac to turn to dick and wink.

She the said "shoot I have to get my thing from his apartment, I really don't want to go over there and deal with him"

Logan said "we will all go after we eat, me and dick will keep little maxi poo away from you as you and veronica gather your things. Sound good?"

"that would be great, thanks guys" Mac stated.

The room was silent as they all ate with the occasional rude comment about how someone else ate, usually Veronica toward dick about how much noise he made eating noodles.


	2. Chapter 2

(I am going to say sorry for all those fans of Mac's roommate parker….too much pink for me…hehehe you'll see)

Setting up the Game

They had all finished eating and were on there way to Max's apartment, ridding in Logan's x-terra."Hey can I hit him?" Dick asked with a grin

Mac looked at him and thought for a second "No just keep him outside, I can copy his files and save some of the leg work of hacking his system. He has got a really good firewall, I should know I set it up. Don't mean to toot my own horn but it would take even me at least four hours to hack and if he is on his computer it could take longer to shut him out, and take his server over and I just don't want to spend the rest of my night hunch over my laptop dealing with him"

"got it, no hitting" Dick sigh disappointed as they pulled into the parking space.

"ok me and Dick will clear the way and you and Veronica get your stuff and do what you need to do" Logan said as they got to his doorMac reached up and knocked, Max answer the door and his eyes went big with surprise and he seemed nervous

"Mac w-what are you doing here?" he asked

She let out a sigh and said " I'm here to get my stuff, just come out and me and Veronica will get my stuff as quickly as we can"

Logan and dick each took one of Max's arms to pull him out when he yelled "no don't go in"Too late she had already walked in and looked over towards the couch and she saw her. Pulling her cloths back into place. She couldn't believe it

"Parker?" she didn't know if she wanted to walk back outside and hit max or yell at parker. She chose to yell at parker.

"are you fucking kidding me you're the slut he is cheating with"Parker looked down at the floor " Mac, I-I-uhhh I didn't mean for this to happen, Please let me explain I-"parker was cut off before she could finish"let me guess 'Mac I didn't mean to be a back stabbing bitch and sleep with your boyfriend it just sort of happened' right, look I don't care how it happened, it happened and now you should definitely walk outside because I am really fighting the urge to put you through the window" Mac yelled as Parker ran towards the door. " I'm kind of shock Veronica, you didn't say a word" Mac chuckled.

Veronica laughed at the fact that Mac even after finding out that her roommate and supposed friend is the one who slept her now ex is making fun of her " well you seemed to have everything under control so lets get this show on the road" was all she could manage to looked over at Veronica as Mac picked up a lamp "you know I really never liked this lamp" Mac said as she tossed the lamp at the wall "whoops I guess it slipped out of my hand" she laughedOutside right after Logan and Dick took hold of Max they heard yelling. Logan shook his head and Dick look at him confused"Max here has the other woman inside I'm guessing and from the sound of it I think Mac knows who it is"

Just then Parker comes running out and continues towards her car. Logan and Dick both watch her as she leaves and then turn back to Max who has his head hanging low staring at his speaks first " you cheated with her roommate, I'm not even that low. You never cheat with your girls friends" then he tightens his grip on Max. Logan shakes his head while looking down and looks back at max before punching him in his stomach causing Max to double over, Dick look over at Logan and his mouth drops open to say something.

"she said you couldn't hit him, never said anything to me about it" Logan said before he could say anything and then they both started laughing which stopped as they heard breaking glass.

Back inside Mac is coping files from the computer and Veronica is getting Macs things. Okay Mac I got your cloths and the DVDs and CDs you told me to, anything else you can think of?" Veronica askedMac thought for a second " yeah in the closet there is a box of pictures of me and him, I was going to make a scrap book for our one year anniversary but now I think it would be good to start a bonfire tonight" she giggled. Veronica went and got the box and walked back out just as Mac was finishing at the computer"ready Mac-attack?" asked Veronica"yeah lets get out of here, this place is only pissing me off more and more the longer I'm here" Mac replied as she started for the door.

Once back outside the girls noticed Max doubled over still and Logan and Dick trying their best to put innocent faces on. The boys

let go of Max who ran inside, as Mac stared at the boys.

"I thought I said NO hitting" Mac said loudly looking mainly at Dick"Dude I didn't hit him" Dick said loud trying to started laughing "Mac you only told Dick that he could hit Max, you never told Logan that he couldn't" she explainedMac started laughing too "well I guess I can't be mad you got me on a technicality"

They all started walking back towards the car when it hit Mac that she didn't want to stay in her dorm anymore her roommate was not a person that she wanted to see anymore, and moving home was not an option she wanted."well shit where am I going to stay now, I hope I can find a new room" Mac sigh getting into the car. Dick and Logan looked at her then at each other and shrug "Mac if you need a place the couch is always open" Logan said looking in the mirror at her as he pulled out of the parking lot."I couldn't impose" Mac said hoping they would tell her it was no problem.

" no imposition, just keep in mind that some in the house have a tendency to go all natural after nine" Logan replied then glanced at dick who was now sporting a huge grin.

"hey the boys got to breath, but I will try and keep the peep show to a minimum. Wouldn't want to scare you GW, I've seen your boyfriends and I'm sure there no where near as impressive as me" Dick said looking at Mac keeping the huge grin on his face."I never thought we would have something in common Dick" Mac replied with an equally huge grin in her face.

Dick thought for a second trying to figure out what she thought they had in common " what do we have in common Mac" Dick said knowing he was setting himself for another jab." we both have thought of my exes naked, I know why I did but I can't figure out why you did" Mac said as she, as well as Veronica burst out laughing. Logan looked in the mirror at Dick trying to suppress a laugh of his own and asked dick

"is there something you want to tell me, maybe about a closet that you will soon be coming out of?" then he lost it as Dick face became red, dick was getting mad"you know what, never mind I'm not talking to Mac or Logan anymore I'm guess I'm left talking to you Ronnie, so How are you Ronnie" dick said in an annoyed turned and looked at Dick " I'm still waiting for you to answer Logan's question, cuz I could really use a new shopping partner, ohh we could get manny pedis together and talk about guys" she finished and that statement cause Mac and Logan into another fit of laugher and Dick just borrowed his eyebrows and slouched in his seat as he turned his head to the window. He did not say another word as they pulled into the dorms and Veronica then turned to Mac and said

"if you want Me and Logan can go get some of your stuff and then me and you can comeback this weekend and get the rest, I will tell Parker it would be in her best interest not to be here this weekend""that would be great, could you get my cloths, books and my game systems and games for it and my computer, oooh and there is four CD cases on the shelf, there are two suit cases in the closet for the cloths and under the bed there is my game suit cases everything will fit in those, thanks guys" Mac said.

Logan and Veronica left to go get Macs things, and she turned to Dick who was still pouting looking out the window

"Dick are you still pouting?" Mac asked with a sweet tone.

Dick refused to talk to her, and continued to look out the window."Dick, Dick, Dick" Mac said realizing that it wasn't working unbuckled her seatbelt and slide to middle of the seat and leaned against Dick, who was still looking out the window but he felt himself tense a little when he felt Mac pressed against his side. Mac leaned in towards dick so that her mouth was next to his ear and said low and almost seductively "Dickie, are you still mad at me" her lips barely grazing his ear "you know that you Don't want to stay mad at me" then she started to run her index finger up and down his arm "Dick don't you want to forgive me now?" Dick finally turned and said "Damn it Mac you got to quit that" because as hard as he tried not get turned on she was turning him on. Mac started laughing and slide back to her seat and buckled her seat belt saying " got you to talk to me, and the look on you face was priceless"" not cool, it really not nice to joke like that with a dude you know. It makes you a tease" dick replied. Mac just laughed, as the back of the SUV opened up and Logan and Veronica put Macs thing in the car

"well we got everything you wanted Mac and the slut will be out all day Saturday" Veronica told Mac

"cool how about we drop this stuff of and head to the beach, a little surf and sun will do us all some good" Dick said " we need to get the pale one in the sun, she's starting to make the vampires in that twilight movie look like they have a tan"

They started to head towards the grand to drop off Macs things and change.

Mac glared at him " oh hahaha yes Mac is pale, but unlike you in ten years when you start to resemble a leather shoe my skin will be just as pristine and soft as it is today" Mac said pausing " I'll go but only after I find the list and send it to the school paper and the deans office"

"yeah about that Mac is there anyway we could do it without telling the whole school, I mean maybe use some digressions?"

Logan asked trying not to look at Mac while looking at her"yeah I mean we could hurt him without hurting everyone who bought from him" Dick added.

They were all getting out of the car and heading into the building.

Veronica push the button for the elevator before turning around to look at Dick and Logan and then realized why they wanted the leniency " you guy bought papers from him didn't you!"

"okay like maybe one or two but that was last year dude I was not the best student last year" dick said. Logan who had his head down looked up at Veronica though his eye lashes "I love you" he said with a smirk.

Mac was thinking how it wouldn't be right to punish everyone that got papers from Max, she didn't like it when she found out how he made his money. She tired to get him to stop, but he would say that he could make enough money to live off campus without a real job no way was he stopping. It really bugged her that people would just buy their work instead of working hard and studying like she did like they were suppose to, so she guessed it would be a way of clearing her conscience and right the injustice that was going on that she herself over looked for too long. And she also thought about how Dick came up with the idea, not thinking it would put him on the hit list she would send the dean.

Mac started laughing and said

"it figures it was Dicks idea to leak it, I guess you really didn't think it through. I guess we could just contact the individuals and tell them Max is no longer a safe place to get work from and if they choose to get work from him they will be exposed, and copies of the work and past work will be taken to the deans office."

Veronica looked at Mac puzzled and said

" how would we know if they got any more papers from him?"

Mac smiled " we won't but they don't know that, and the best part no one other then Max suffers for his stupidity" Mac smiles at Veronica " so bond you think you can mail around two hundred letters without return addresses without getting caught""you know it Q, you make them and I'll send them" veronica replied"well since that will take all day I guess I can do it in the morning lets just get ready and head to the beach" Mac said as the reached the suite."sweet" dick said as they got the door open "Mac you can use my bathroom to change if you want""thanks" Mac replied as she was digging through one of her suit cases " hey Veronica did you happen to grab my swim suit when you got cloths for me?"

" crap I knew I forgot something" veronica said with a frown then she got a smile " well if you want you can use one of my suits I have here"

"okay I guess that will work" Mac said as she followed Veronica into Logan's room. Logan and Dick Heard Mac yell at Veronica.

Logan smiled and looked a Dick " I'm guessing Mac doesn't like the bikini"

Just then Mac walked out holding the suit and turned back to Veronica " I bet this won't even cover my ass"Veronica smiled "its not suppose to"

Mac looked at Veronica her mouthed opened then she shut it and said "whatever, you know what I don't even care, you got a wrap or something I can put over top of this thing?" " yeah I'll grab it when I finish changing and bring it to you" Veronica said as she was closing the door to Logan's room. Mac looked at Dick and said "why don't you go change first that way I can get the wrap from Veronica""sure okay dude, I'll be right back" he said while heading into his room and shutting the door.

Mac sat down on the couch, this is the first time she really had to think about what was happening, she had been so focused on things that had to be done she hadn't thought about what had happened. Max had cheated, he cheated with some she considered a close friend, she had been betray by two people she trusted, not only that she moved into a hotel with two boys her mom would flip her lid if she saw her right now. Oh god I have to tell my mom that I moved out of the dorms, shit I got to tell my DAD that I'm living with two boys in a hotel. Moms going to be heart broken that me and Max are over. Me and max are over, over it was so final, it was done. Max picked up the box of picture she had Veronica get from the closet at Maxs house, looking thru them she was happy she could see it in her face in the photos. Picture mostly of them hanging out in his apartment or her dorm playing games and laughing, pictures from parties at his friends houses, at her parents house and even a picture of the at Disneyland when they went for there six month anniversary. It all came rushing in at once and before she realized it she had tears on her face. Dick walked out of his room and saw Mac in the middle of her break down, he sat down next to her and put his hand on her back trying to comfort he but what the hell did he know about comforting a girl, because as soon as he touched her she seem to lose it completely."Veronica, get out here NOW!" Dick yelled still trying to comfort Mac who now was full on sobbing into her opened the door annoyed at Dick and yelled "what" before she set her eyes on Mac.

"oh Mac its going to be okay" she said going over to her and hugging her.

" no its not, he cheated on me with parker, two people I'm suppose to be able to trust, and now I have to tell my parents that I'm living in a hotel room with two boys. What the hell do you think there going to say" Mac started to panicVeronica took a hold of Macs shoulders and looked in to her eyes and said " Mac its better you found out that you couldn't trust them then to go on believing that everything was okay. As for your parents tell them the truth, tell them what Max and Parker did to you and that you couldn't live there anymore, tell them that you know that they would rather have you at home but you feel that you need this independence from them and that you are an adult and they have taught you how to behave and explain to them that yes you are living with two boys but these two boys are nothing more then friends who care about you and would do anything to keep you from getting hurt, including opening up their own home so you would have to deal with people who hurt you on a daily bases."Mac looked back at veronica "Thanks, you want to call my folks for me, you already know what to tell them, just kidding let me change and lets go to the beach I could use some mindless fun,"

Mac went into Dicks bathroom and looked at Veronica and asked " you think she's going to be okay? She was only alone for two minutes before she lost it"

Veronica replied while picking up the photos "yeah it might take some time, she just ended the longest relationship she has ever had by finding out that her friend betrayed her, that a lot to take in"

Logan finally came out of the bedroom "sorry but I don't handle girls crying it makes me want to hit who ever made them cry"

"its okay Dick actually did pretty well even though he looked like someone handed him a live grenade" Veronica giggled"Mine as well have been one, emotional girl are unpredictable and can be explosive if not handle right" Dick said back. Mac walk into the room in the barrowed swim suit and asked veronica for the wrap to cover up. "okay lets get this show on the road Logan you get you radio, Mac grab your CDs, Dick grab some drinks make sure there are some non alcoholic choices" Veronica said as she grabbed some towels and sun block. They all carried there stuff out to Logan's car. Mac made sure to get the box of photos also. "hey can we stop someplace I want to get something" Mac asked

"sure sac-n-pac good for you?" Logan asked pulling into the parking lot.

"yup" Mac replied getting out and grabbing her purse.

Veronica yelled to ask her what she was getting. Mac told her she would see. Mac came back after buying something and they drove to the beach. Once they were settled Logan went to try and teach veronica how to surf, and Dick sat on Veronicas towel next to Mac to talk to her

"so are you okay Mac?" he asked

"getting there" she replied " hey we should start a fire its starting to get dark"

"okay, by the way what did you get at the store?" he asked

Mac smile and said "you'll see soon"

They gathered wood and were starting the fire as Logan and Veronica came back. Veronica looked at Dick sitting in her spot, Mac spoke before she could "Dicks getting off right now right Dick"Dick started giggling as he got up and turned to look at Mac " dirty Mackie" they all started laughing "so what did you get at the store Mac?" he asked

They all looked at Mac " well since tonight is about trying to forget I figure mine as well start with tonight" she said as she pulled out a bottle of fighting cock liquor "it 101 proof you boys think your up for it?" Mac asked

"I guess I'm driving tonight" Veronica laughed.

"yup" was all Mac said as she opened the bottle and took a long swig of it before passing the bottle to Logan who drank some and passed it to Dick who did the same. They spent the rest of the night talking and singing badly to songs on the radio.


	3. Chapter 3

Set the next morning at the grand

Who goes first

Mac had been up for about two hours and even though she should have the worst hanger over she was fine. Turning on her laptop and plugging her headphone into the jack she turned on her music and started with the task of writing the letter to send out telling people not to get anymore papers from Max. Dick walked out of his room and looked at her, she looked off but he couldn't figure out what was wrong, she looked normal except for her eyes which were drooping and a little red but he figure it was from her hangover, what really caught him off guard is that she kept giggling every few minutes, he couldn't figure out what she was finding funny. He shook his head and went back into his room to shower and change out of the cloths he wore to bed. Veronica and Logan came out next. Veronica looked at Mac for a moment and then asked

"Mac are you okay? I mean you look like hell, and you keep giggling, what's going on?"

Mac looked up at veronica and said

"huh oh yeah I'm fine, just doing a little work on the revenge plan I should have everything ready for you this afternoon, man I need some air" Mac finished with a giggle before grabbing something out of her purse and heading on to the balcony. Veronica looked at Logan who just shrugged and said

"are you staying for Breakfast?"

Veronica looked at her watch and replied "no I have got to meet my dad at the office and help him get ready he is leaving tonight to go chase a bail jumper in Texas, but why don't we hang out tonight just you and me at my apartment, you me and two or three scary movies?

He smiled and said "why veronica mars I think you've got a date"

Veronica smile and gave him a kiss goodbye. As Mac heard the door shut she poked her head back in and said

" is she gone?"

Logan looked at her a little confused " yeah she has got to help her dad" he told her.

"cool" Mac said as she went back out on the balcony.

Just as he finished telling Mac that, Dick walk out of his room and look at Logan who started to walk to the balcony to find out what was up with Mac, Dick followed Logan not wanting to be left out of what ever was going on. Logan and Dick just stared at her, as she was rolling something into a rolling paper and they both figure it was not tobacco in the paper. Dick spoke first "well now we know why she was giggling" at the sound of his voice Mac jumped a little and turned towards them, before she realized it she said "shit you almost made me drop my bag and this shit is not cheap!"

Logan let out a laugh and said while smirking "yeah we know that, we just didn't know that you are a closet pothead"

Dick started laughing and added "who would have thought it Mac the stoner."

" oh shut up, I don't smoke all the time just after a hard night of drinking, its my own little hang over cure, and if your not nice I'm not sharing and if you think about telling Veronica I will tell her that you made me do it." she finished laughing again.

"yeah I'm telling Veronica that her best friend is secretly Smokey Mc pothead" Dick started "yeah I'm not that stupid because Veronica will pin it on me some how and I'm not wanting to feel her taser anytime soon!" he finished

Logan just looked at her and said "not a work from me, now spark it"

They passed the joint around, and again Dick was the first one to speak again "so Mac when was your first trip into the seedier side of life?"

Mac looked at him for a second and replied " ninth grade right after homecoming, back then I was friends with Corny and a bunch of us went to the dance as a group, figured it was lame and we decide to go behind the gym and Corny said 'I know what will make this a better evening' he pulled out a joint and I figured fuck it can't be any worse the sitting inside watching Madison and the rest of her girl group flirt with you guys. So we smoked it and went back inside and we were laughing so hard they told use to be quite or leave."

Dick started laughing and said " I remember that Madison was so mad that someone was laughing at her, that was you guys. Man who would have know that you were the one who pissed her off, that's some funny shit!"

"want to know a secret?" Mac asked as she got serious.

Logan looked at her and said "sure, wait did you also kill a man in Reno just to watch him bleed" he finish and him and dick both burst into laughter again.

Mac giggling herself shook her head no and said "nope but I was switched at birth with Madison Sinclair"

"what?" both boys yelled at the same time

This caused Mac into another fit of laughter this time it brought tears to her eyes she was laughing so hard and said "for real (giggle) I-I was (giggle) Veronica found out when she was digging up dirt on your group in high school," Macs face sobered up when she realized what she said but she continued " the hospital sent us home with the wrong families and our parents found out when we were four there was a big lawsuit and everything but our parents decided to keep the girl they were sent home with, my parents don't know that I know and Madison doesn't know. But I met her mom once, right after I found out. It was weird like looking at an older version of myself, but also weird because she was like me but I didn't know her. At first I was upset because they keep it from me, but now I realized they must really love me because even when they found out that I wasn't their kid they chose to keep me and raise me as their own." Mac finished. Both Logan and Dick just looked at her trying to process everything she just told them.

Logan broke the silence after five minutes by saying " wow, so not only are you a stoner, your a Sinclair also, this has got to be one of the craziest days ever. But I for one am glad it turned out the way it did, I mean if you were switched back then you wouldn't be who you are now. I mean we would be friends but that would just be because of status and shit, and not because you are who you are now and she's a pretty cool person."

Mac smiled "thanks Logan, me too." then she looked at Dick who was still staring at her "are you okay Dick?"

Dick shook his head and answered "yeah, just trying to process, dude this is not how I expected to spend my day. I thought I would get up play some games and maybe go surfing later, I didn't think I would be sitting on the balcony getting high with you guys especially Mac, and find out that Mac is Madison but not Madison. Whatever, I'm hungry anyone else up for room service and halo?" Dick finished as he walked inside to order junk food and set up the game.

"sure" both Mac and Logan said at the same time which caused another fit of laughter. They all played and ate enough junk food to feed ten people.

"okay now that I'm coming down I really need to get to work on that letter, by the way" Mac said pointing at Logan and Dick "you guys are getting the in person version of the letter, if I catch either on of you trying to buy another paper from anyone I will beat you up, or sick Veronica on you. If you are having trouble come see me I will help you, it's the least I can do since you guys are letting me stay here." she finished Both boys nodded to her, and then she sat down at the table and started typing on her laptop.

Logan got up and said "well I'm going to take a nap and then get ready to go over to Veronicas, Mac I'm not coming home tonight you can sleep in my bed if you want, I am going to call the maid up to clean up my room so everything will be nice and fresh for you." "thanks that would be great!" Mac replied glancing up from her computer, then she went back to work. Logan walked out of the room.

Dick kept looking over at Mac as she worked and couldn't help think about what she had told them. He thought to himself 'If Mac would have never been switched then she would have been my girlfriend, I would have taking her on dates, oh man I would have had sex with her, seen her naked. I wonder what she look like naked? No I can't think about Mac like that she's my bud…my bud with a nice bod. Shit shit shit I can't think about Mac like that she will kill me. Yup choke me in my sleep. At least then she would be straddling me, oh god her on top of me, no me on top of her. Fuck I need a cold, cold shower, Mac in the shower. Oh god Mac and Me in the shower. I am so screwed I'm never going to be able to look at her the same. Dude get it together Mac is one of your best friends and if she even thought you would think about her like that she would kill you.' With that thought Dick got up and went to take a cold shower trying to stop thinking about Mac.

Mac had noticed Dick looking at her but she couldn't bring herself to look back at him, ever since she found out she was switched she would think about if she hadn't been switched that she might have actually dated him. Mac hadn't thought about that since junior year of high school, but she figured telling him made her think about it again. Mac shook her head and concentrated on finishing the letters. As soon as she had it typed up she went into her laptop case and pulled out her portable printer and then went to her box of stuff she got from Max's house. She pulled out a brand new pack of paper and said to herself 'thanks Max for buying the supplies to take down your own business' which made her chuckle quietly to her self. She printed out all of the letters and she printed out address labels for them. She hoped it wouldn't cost to much for envelopes and stamps, but what ever Veronica would spend she would pay back happily. Just as the last sheet of address labels printed out Logan was walking out of his room.

"well the maid should be here in a hour and I'm getting ready to leave, I have got to run a few errands before meeting Veronica" Logan said to Mac

"okay hey could you give these to Veronica, I printed out labels all she has to do is take it to one of the shipping stores and they will stuff and label them and send them out." Mac said.

Logan looked at her for a moment and said " I'll do it that way you don't cut into my date time" he started walking towards the door yelling bye to Dick. When he went to shut the door to the suite, Mac grabbed the handle and told him " remember Logan no glove, no love, you know what that's even funnier with you two."

Logan stopped and turned to look at her and asked "why?"

Mac said laughing " you know LO VE your name L O g a n and her name V E r o n i c e, combining the first parts of your guys names spells love."

Logan said "huh I never thought of that" he shrugged his shoulders and continue on the elevator as Mac shut the door and went back into the suite. She sat on the couch flipped thru the channels on the TV for a while, played a couple video games, and finally gave up. She was bored, so she got up to see if dick was awake. As Mac open Dicks bedroom door she could see he was sleeping on the bed. A mischievous grin shot across her face as she opened the door wide and backed up a few feet, and then she started running towards the bed and jumping on it trying to wake Dick up. Which of course it did because after the second bounce he sat straight up.

"what the hell" Dick asked Mac as she was still jumping on the bed.

"I'm bored Dickie wake up and come play with me" Mac wined.

Dick started smirking and replied "Mackie if you want me to play" Dick used hand quotes when he got to the word play

" with you I can do that right here, what do you say you show me yours I'll show you mine"

Mac stopped jumping and looked at him and said kick his leg "your so gross sometimes but for real I'm going crazy with boredom wake up and play halo with me" she said getting off the bed and went to pull the blankets off of dick before he could stop her"Mac don't" was all he got out before she had the blanket off of him he finished saying "I sleep naked" then he gave her a cocky grin. There Dick was laying on his bed completely nude.

Mac turned blight red and turned around, walking out of the room saying "I am so sorry I'll wait out here"

Dick got up and started getting dressed and yelled to Mac "no fair I showed you mine, and you didn't show me yours." laughing as he walked out of his room dressed. Mac just shot him a glare before handing him a controller. They spent the rest of the day playing Halo and ordering room service. That evening Mac Called her Parents and told them what happened, to her surprise they took it well and told her that they trusted her and that she was right she was an adult and if she thought it was right they would support her. But they also said she was more then welcome to move back home if she wanted to.

Mac looked at dick who was now playing a racing game and said

"you want to know another secret?"

Dick pause the game and turned to her "you have another secret, what are you actually a man?"

"no I'm not a man, and you have to promise not to say anything to anyone, you can't even tell Logan" Mac replied

Dick nodded his head and said "I will not tell your secret, not even to Logan"

Mac took a deep breath in and started "well you know last year when I helped Logan with that website? Well I started thinking that if people where dumb enough to pay for something like that then I should cash in on it, so I made a website of my own."

"wait are you telling me you have a porn website?" dick asked with his eye brows raised.

Mac gave him a sheepish smile and said " "

"you run , holy crap!" dick almost yelled

"yeah I run it, and I actually am making some pretty good money, so the whole reason I told you is that I would like to help pay for the room, I mean its only right you guys letting me stay here and all." Mac told him almost laughing at his face, Dicks eyes were still wide trying to process everything she told him.

Dick was quite for a moment and then said " sure we'll figure out something, but for real you have to let me on your site for free, I mean 4.99 per video you have to be making a killing"

"yeah who would have thought that only posting a picture of the persons face during an orgasm would get so many people to want to see the video, and I can't believe how many people just give me their videos for free. Its like money for nothing and my kicks for free" Mac said laughing.

"damn Mac, I think I found out more shocking things about you today, I don't even know where to start" Dick said.

Mac nodded and told him "now you know all my secrets, well almost all of them, if I told you anymore I would have to kill you" she said giggling.

"hey you want to get out of here?" Dick asked Mac.

She just nodded and they both got up and left the suite. Once they were down stairs Mac asked Dick " where are we going?"

"my favorite spot" was all Dick said as he climbed into his truck buckling himself in and he waited for her to get in and buckle herself in, pulling out of the parking lot he couldn't help glance over at her and think to himself that she must trust him to tell him everything she had told him today. They drove down the PCH for about forty minutes before Dick turns on a dirt road and drove for another five minute before stopping and getting out of the truck, and waited for her to join him. Mac looked around it was just an open field with nothing in it except grass but as she looked past Dick she could see that they were on a cliff and the grass went all the way to the edge. Mac got out and walked up to dick and then followed him as he took her closer to the edge of the cliff to watch the sunset.

He finally broke the silence " I used to come up here with Cassidy when our parents were going through their divorce, I think it kind of reminded us that even though we had big problems in our lives that they were small compared to everything around us. Does that even make sense?"

" I get it at home you felt big but then you come out to a place you remember your just a small part right?" Mac said

"yeah, I never brought anyone else here. I guess I felt it was like my piece of something special. Someplace where Cass was just Cass and not who he turned into, and I figured since you knew that Cassidy and you showed me your secrets I would even the score and show you my secrets." Dick explained.

Mac just nodded and said "thanks" and then she did something that shocked her and Dick both, she walked next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from the side and he instinctively wrap his arm around her shoulder and they stayed like that just watching the sunset. When the sun had finally set they both walked back to the truck and headed back towards the hotel. Once they were both in the suite Dick ask Mac if she wanted to watch a movie she said yes and they both settled on separate couches an started watching the movie. The next thing they know Veronica and Logan are yelling at them to get up.

Mac asked "what time is it?"

Logan looked at his watch and said "ten why?"

Mac shot straight up and said " shit I'm late for my tech class" and then she got up and changed in a hurry and yelled by as she left the suite.

Mac had missed half of the class, but borrowed some ones notes and just as she finished coping them Max came up to her." go away Max I don't have anything to say to you" Mac told him as she gathered her books and put them into her bag.

Max said angrily " no, you went to far!" he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket "you sent letters to everyone didn't you!" he yelled.

"yes I did, I told you that I was going to get even for what you and your new little slut of a girlfriend did to me!" she yelled right back then started out of the now empty class room, but before she could exit Max grabbed her arm and pulled her back in and pinned her against the wall.

"Let go of me Max!" she yelled at him

Max glared at her and said "no I'm not done talking to you"

"well I'm done listening" Mac told him though a clench jaw.

Mac jerked away from him, so that she was no longer against the wall " leave me alone Max" she told him with her jaw still clenched, as soon as she said that Max did something she didn't expected he hit her with the back of his hand a crossed her face and stomped out of the class room. Mac stood there shock and put her hand to her now throbbing cheek, and then she just ran straight to her car with tears now coming down her face she drove back to the grand. Once she was in the suite she tried to run straight to the bathroom but Veronica stopped her

"Mac are you ok?" Veronica asked and when Mac lifted her head to look at her she saw Macs cheek turning purple and that her eye had already started to turn black "Mac who did this to you?"

Logan and Dick who were in the middle of a heated game of Halo stopped playing and there heads turned to Mac. They both jumped up and walked over to her when they saw what Veronica was talking about.

"Mac tell me who did this" Veronica asked againMac started to cry harder as she told them "Max did, he found out about the letters already and cornered me in my class and started yelling at me, when I told him that I said that I told him I would get even and started to leave he pinned me to the wall and said he wasn't done talking, I pulled away and told him I was done listening and to leave me alone he hit me." As soon as Mac finished her story Dick grabbed his keys and ran out of the Suite. "Logan go stop him!" veronica yelled as Logan took off after him Logan yelled back " stop him hell I'm going to help him!"

Logan caught up to Dick in the parking lot of the grand " hey man wait up"

"Logan your not going to stop me, I'm going to kick his ass. You don't hit a girl and you definitely don't hit my Mackie" Dick said as him and Logan got into Dicks truck.

"Stop you? I wouldn't dream of it I'm here to help, and when did Mac become your Mackie?" Logan replied calmly.

Dick looked over at him and said "what, you know what I meant Logan, don't try and make me think I'm too pissed off right now!" they pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the campus.

After looking for Max at his apartment and around campus they headed to Parker room to see if he went there. They knocked of her door. When she opened it Logan spoke " is he here"

Parker looked at them and said "is who here, what's going on?"

"is the dead man walking Max here?" dick answered her question.

"no he's not you can look if you like but why is Max a dead man walking?"

Logan stopped Dick from speaking and told her himself " it seems your boy Max has a problem keeping his hands to himself. Mainly it seems he couldn't keep his hands off of Mac"

Parker looked at him confused " did he do something to Mac?"

"yeah he did, he hit her now the side of her face is purple and I'm going to make him purple and black and blue" dick almost yelled as he was looking in the closet. Parker just stood there shocked, she knew Max was pissed about the letter but she never thought he would hit Mac. Once Dick and Logan looked through the room they told Parker if she was ever a friend to Mac that she would call them if she sees Max. as they were walking out of the building they saw a commotion about fifty feet in front of them they ran up to see what was going on and there mouths just about dropped open, when they saw Wallace Beating the living hell out of Max, but before they could jump in campus police were pulling Wallace off and cuffing him.

Wallace just yelled at Max " if you ever touch one of my girls again it will take more then a couple of rent a cops to save you ass! I swear what you feel now will be nothing compared to what you will feel if you even talk to her again!"

With that they were pulling him away and Logan was pulling out his phone. When Veronica picked up he said "hey you might want to come down to the campus police department"

Veronica said "did you guys get arrested?" in a panicked voice.

Logan replied " not us, Wallace" with that he heard her hang up the phone.

* I know that there are mistakes with grammar and spelling sorry guys, I just want to get it up. I am already writing the next chapter….enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Get out of jail free card**

By the time Mac and Veronica got to the campus police department, Max was finishing his statement.

"is he pressing charges?" Mac asked one of the officers annoyed.

Max responded to her "yeah I'm pressing charges, he came out of no where and attacked me!"

Mac who was wearing a hooded sweat shirt and large sunglasses, pulled off her glasses and looked at the officer " if he is pressing charges then I want to press charges too" she said almost smug.

The officer took one look at Mac and asked " Miss, can you tell me what happened to you?"

Mac told the officer what had happened in the classroom and then the officer turned back to Max and told him to turn around and place his hands behind his back. 

Max started yelling as the officer was placing hand cuffs on him, " you have no proof that I did anything, its her word against mine. These charges are never going to stick, Mac your going to make things worse for your self" 

"Max if you file against Wallace then I'm filing against you, and do you really think its smart to threaten me in the middle of a police station?" Mac said in a mater of fact tone. 

Max just started laughing and said "I'm not dropping my charges, I guess we will see how this plays out in court."

Mac responded with a smile " yeah I guess we will. Oh and by the way you know who's class room we were in right? Let me help you we were in Mr. Calmans advanced tech room, you know the one he has the cameras set up in, the cameras that record everything. You know I really didn't like that he had his cameras filming all the time in his room for his study in human technology interaction, but now I couldn't be more trilled!"

Just then Parker walked in to the police station and looked at everyone before turning to the officer " I wanted to come in as a witness, when I was in my room I looked out of the window and I saw the fight in front of my dorm earlier. Max just attacked Wallace, I think he was jealous because even though he and I were dating I told him that I had a crush on Wallace, I think he felt threatened or something" Parker continued to talk to the officer as Dick and Logan arrived. 

Logan told Veronica that he had already called Cliff and he was on his way, and then he saw parker and asked what was going on. Veronica told him what Parker had 'saw' and that she was giving her statement. Logan's jaw dropper but he quickly closed it, he figured it was parkers way of trying to make amends for what she had done. 

Meanwhile Dick had walked over to Mac and asked while placing his arm around her shoulders " are you okay Mackie? Why is Parker here?"

"I'm going to be okay and Parkers here 'because 'she saw' Max start the fight from her window and she is giving a statement to that effect" she finished by adding a wink so he wouldn't say anything that might contradict Parkers statement.

Max on the other hand was fuming he heard Parker start to explain 'what she saw' to the officer and started yelling as they were taking him in the back of the station to the holding cells "you lie, I didn't start anything, your such a bitch, I thought that you were my girlfriend and now you're here trying to get me locked up. You do this to me, your going to regret it just like Mac, you'll see and when you do don't come running back to me, just wait" the officer had, had enough of his mouth and told Max if he didn't shut up that he was going to put him in the cell with Wallace and turn his back for a few minutes, which made Max close his mouth and he didn't say anything else.

When the officer finish taking Parkers statement he went to go get Wallace from the holding cell. Parker walked over to where Mac was standing next to Dick who still had his arm around her shoulders and said " I know that you can't forgive me for how I betrayed you, but Wallace didn't deserve to get locked up for looking out for you, so I hope this helps if you ever want to forgive me."

Mac smiled and said " you wrong Parker, I do forgive you, but I don't know if I can be friends with you again, you broke my trust and that hurt me a lot, but I am willing to try. But slowly which means I will not move back, and we will not hang out just you and me like we used to, but maybe if we are all doing something as a group I will give you a call to tag along if you want." 

Parker nodded and said "I would really like that, Mac thanks again for giving me another chance to be your friend, and I truly am sorry for what I did, I should have followed girl code you know 'ladies before lays' I really hope we can work this out and be friends again because you were a great friend and I took that for granted" then she walked out of the police station.

"Ladies before lays?" Dick looked at Mac and then he gently squeezed her shoulder and asked again "Mac are you alright?" he had notice Mac face twist in pain as Parker was talking.

Mac who while listing to Parker apology realized that her face was still hurting really bad and she guessed that she was feeling it now because the adrenaline had worn off. She turned to Dick as tears started to slide slowly down her cheek because of the pain and said " no my face really hurts bad. I don't think I have ever been in this much pain and yes 'ladies be fore lays' you boys have your 'bros before hoes' , we got 'ladies before lays' same concept, 'ouch' my face really hurts" 

Dick just looked at her for a minute and the turned to Logan and Veronica who were already looking at him and Mac, wondering when they had missed them become so close. He told them " you guys wait here for Wallace and the meet us at the suite, I'm going to take Mac to the hospital. I think she might have some bruising on her bone or maybe even something broke." Logan and Veronica just nodded and let them leave.

The arresting officer told them that Wallace said Max hit him first and because a witness came forward confirming his statement that the charges against him were being dropped. Veronica was relived and actually grateful to Parker, because if she hadn't came in and told the officers her 'story' then Wallace might be in serious trouble. She had Logan call Cliff and tell him not to come that they didn't need him.

"papa bear!" Veronica yelled as Wallace started walking up from the back of the station. She continued " now what have I told you about going to jail?"

He smiled " yes Veronica I did trade smokes for porn to keep me sane"

"ewww I didn't tell you that" she said pushing him away from the hug she was giving him " I told you to not drop the soap"

Logan spoke grinning at him and said "I'm the one that told you about the porn" he said while giving him a high five.

"come on supafly I will tell you all about my time in the big house on the way out of here" Wallace said tossing his arm over Veronicas shoulder.

She looked up at him and replied " you know Wallace I have spent more time behind those bars then either one of you, so maybe I should tell you about my time in the big house, because you don't learn how to make shanks until your third trip in" they all started laughing and headed back to the suite in Veronicas car.

They were there for about a half hour before Dick and Mac showed up. He was caring her in, and Veronica asked what was wrong, Dick replied " she didn't have any broken bones but her cheek bones were indeed bruised. The doctor put her on some pain killer and apparently they worked really well on Mac because she is really out of it"

Mac just tried to stand on her own but fell back into the couch and said " living with you boys has got me parting hard I mean the drinking the first day, the pot yesterday, and today I'm on pills" she said laughing.

"POT?" Veronica yelled looking back and forth between Logan and Dick who's eyes were wide and they both looked scared.

"yeah pot, but don't tell Ronnie I have pot, she will get mad and think the boys gave it to me, but they didn't I bought it with the money I'm making from my porn website" Mac said like she was trying to whisper with her finger on her mouth.

"PORN WEBSITE!" Wallace, Logan and Veronica all yelled at the same time while Dick just walked over to Mac.

"Mackie I think its time for you to go lay down so I'm going to put you in my bed okay" Dick asked Mac as he picked her up, then he carried her to his room and said "Mackie I know the pills have you all sorts of messed up so I'm going to explain to everyone what's going on okay?"

"yeah okay, hey could you not tell Dick that I like him, like him. I don't think he likes me like that and I would rather have him as a friend then nothing at all" Mac told him as he set her on the bed. 

She fell asleep right away. Dick walked out of his room and shut the door with his eyes really wide thinking about what she just said. She liked him, she liked, liked him.

"what was she talking about Dick and don't play dumb we all know you know" veronica said to Dick as soon as he walked out of his room and shut the door. Dick took a deep breath and started at the beginning, he told her about after she left how they found Mac on the balcony rolling a joint and then he told her how after Logan left yesterday that she confessed that she ran a porn site that was inspired by Logan's project last year. 

Veronica looked confused and asked " why did she tell you about the site I mean last time I checked you guy weren't the closest of friends"

" I guess she figured I wouldn't judge, and maybe think it was cool. Which it is by the way. But also I guess she figured that she could trust me which I really hope she still will after today and me basically outing her." Dick replied and the more he thought about it the more he worried that she would be mad and not trust him.

"I guess I can see that, you know V you really aren't the most understanding person sometimes" Wallace said

Logan added " yeah your more of the judge now figure out you were wrong later type"

Veronica huffed " I am never wrong I am slightly off track but I am never wrong!" 

It was Dicks turn to pick on Veronica now " yeah she's never wrong, huh Ronnie" he said in a mocking tone.

" lets watch a movie, I'm picking and ordering room service" Veronica said and they all settled and watched a movie and ate when the food arrived.

About two hours after she was carried into Dicks room Mac woke up. She was trying to figure out how she got there and then she remembered what happened. She told everyone about smoking pot, and the website! She jumped out of the bed and opened the bedroom door to see if they all were still there.

Veronica turned her head when she heard the door open " why hello the Misses Hefner, how's the face feeling"

"sorry I didn't tell you" Mac said looking down at her feet.

Wallace spoke next " its all good, cheech." 

Logan added " So now I know why your hunched over you computer so much you're a porn freak and I thought Dick was bad"

With that she shot them a dirty look while walking over to sit between Wallace and Dick on the couch.

"so did you guys order me any food I'm starving by the way Wallace Parker thinks your cute." was all Mac said. 

Veronica called room service and ordered more food and they put in a new movie to watch. They spent the rest of the night watching movies and joking. 

Dick kept thinking about what Mac had said to him. He knew he liked her but he didn't know she liked him back, so now he was trying to figure out a way to tell her.

After Logan and Veronica went to bed and Wallace went home 

Mac finally broke the silence between her and Dick because they had been sitting there for about twenty minutes without talking " I told you didn't I?"

"told me what Mackie?" Dick replied knowing what she was talking about but he wanted her to say it first.

Mac took a deep breath in and looked at Dick who was already facing her "I told you that I like you that I like, like you as more then a friend." 

Dick smiled and said "yup and you know what"

"what?" Mac asked

Dick didn't say anything else he just leaned towards her and kissed her. He had only intended for it to be a quick sweet kiss, but once she brought her hands up to his neck and deepen the kiss he could stop himself. Mac again made the next move by climbing over him to strattling his lap and surprised herself by grinding herself down onto Dick, which caused him to let out a groan. Pulling back Dick replied breathless "damn Mackie and in case you didn't figure it out I like you like you too. But I don't think we should do anything tonight, I really want to have a real relationship with you and I don't want you to feel like I just want to have sex with you"

"seriously Dick" Mac got up from the couch and removed her top " I'm going into your room and one way or another I am going to have an organism tonight with or without you" with that she pulled off her bra and flung it at Dick, who was still sitting on the couch mouth open trying to figure out what was going on. He knew Mac and he never thought that she was this brazen about sex, he figured her to be on the shy side. Then he shook his head and jumped off of the couch and grabbed Macs top and bra and ran into his room shutting and locking the door behind him. As he crossed the room staring at Mac who had already shed the rest of her clothes and was sitting on his bed touching her breast, he started removing his own clothes.

"Glad you could join me I was afraid I would have to do all the work myself" Mac chuckled as Dick pushed he back on the bed and started kissing her neck and massaging her right breast.

"what happened to the shy Mac I knew" dick asked as he thrust two fingers into her and started pumping the making sure that she was wet. 

"I started hanging out with this pervert about nine month ago…oh shit dick right there yes" was all Mac was able to say

"damn Mackie your so fucking tight fuck I want to be in you" Dick Gasped

Mac looked at him and shook her head yes and said "I want you, I need to feel you in me Dick"

With that there was no more talking, dick reached over to his night stand and pulled out a condom from the drawer and put in on. He entered her slowly, but soon Mac trusted her hips up so that he filled her completely. Mac let out a moan as Dick quickened the pace, the bed was shacking violently as Dick continued to pound into Mac and soon they were both climaxing calling out each others names. Dick collapsed on top of Mac, they were both drenched in sweat and breathing hard. 

"oh shit Mac, that was fuck I can even describe it" Dick finally said after catching his breath.

Mac chuckled "yeah I know what you mean"

Just then they heard Logan and Veronica in the living room quietly arguing 

"I can't believe there having sex" Veronica said

Logan chuckled "Mac must have been pretty good I haven't heard Dick that vocal in a while" 

"ewww I don't want to know that and I don't want to know that you know that, but he wasn't exactly keeping Mac quite either" Veronica laughed.

Dick spoke next "you guys know we can hear you right?"

"oh shit Logan they can hear us!" Veronica said to Logan

Logan chuckled "yes Veronica they can hear us so I'm sure they just heard that, Sorry guys were going back to bed. Oh and Dick, you think that maybe you can keep Mac screaming organisms to limited this time of night?" Logan asked through the door.

Dick smiled down at Mac who had turned a red from blushing and told Logan " hell no that was the hottest sex I have ever had, sorry dude your going to have to invest in some ear plugs". 

Mac and Dick both laughed before telling Logan and Veronica good night through the door and then they went to bed. Logan and Veronica laughed and made jokes about Dick and Mac through the door and then told Mac and Dick goodnight.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys it's pixiesam here sorry its taking me so long to post a new chapter. i haven't had my muse lately, been having to deal with issues and hopefully my muse will return now that i'm doing better...(if he doesn't come on his own i'll set a trap with chocolate covered peas...lol) sorry this isnt a chapter but hopefully i can post something within the next week!thanks to all that have added my story to there alerts! much love! out 


End file.
